


Why Roman is Terribly Afraid of Swings

by GemPuff11



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Except at the end, I Tried, Kinda, Oneshot, Other, POV Third Person, Platonic Relationships, idea a friend made up so i ran with it, no remrom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemPuff11/pseuds/GemPuff11
Summary: A story told by the brave Prince Roman about his fear of swings.Yes, this is a kinda crack fic but I took it probably a bit seriously lolidea by ghosttb0y from a sketch of theirs and help from members of the fanders grp!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Dark Creativity | Remus/Deceit/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Why Roman is Terribly Afraid of Swings

**Author's Note:**

> cw/tw for described injuries (not in serious detail) and weapons/fighting and Remus being Remus

Once upon a time, there was a swing. A classic swing, a simple wooden board for a seat, and strong ropes tied to a tree branch to hold it in place. When he was small, the swing was his favourite. Days spent in the clearing with the swing, trying so hard to fly higher and higher. The swing was in the centre of the clearing which made it easier to feel like he was flying. He used to enjoy that swing. But one day, everything changed.

The day Roman got a brother. He was chaotic to say the least. Maybe they could enjoy playing on the swing together? They didn’t really get along but Roman hoped that Remus would enjoy what had become his safe space in the clearing as much as he did. 

After a race through the imagination, which Remus won, they arrived in the clearing, sunlight filtering through the trees and giving the swing an enchanting quality. Roman sat down, enjoying each second of his favourite pastime. He heard a crunch of autumn leaves behind him, and turned his head slightly only to see Remus standing behind him.

A simple movement caused a headache and a thud on the ground. Remus cackled at the shocked face of his brother, who looked up and glared at him. The younger brother reached down a hand to help him up, only to shove him back into the crackly leaf pile with another demented cackle. 

Annoyed, Roman carefully stood up and brushed himself off, looking around for Remus. He seemed to have disappeared. Perhaps he’d left the clearing? Then Roman could swing in peace. Smiling with the thought that Remus might leave him alone, the creative side sat on the wooden board of the swing once more. 

Only to be whacked on the back of the head with a mace, and end up sprawled on the ground once more. He looked up at Remus, standing over his head, swinging his mace with a carefree air. Remus crouched beside the fallen brother and whispered a single word in his ear, a simple one, and Roman glared in response. How could his brother do this to him, a noble Prince?? The younger merely laughed at this. 

Getting up again, Roman tried to swing 10 more times that day. Each time he ended up coughing on dirt.There were few moments where he was able to swing in peace, just like he wanted, before Remus inevitably came and sent Roman flying in whatever creative new tactic he’d concocted. 

When Roman visited the clearing the next day, he was greeted by Remus on the swing. His swing. Well no. He had intended to share it, so perhaps Remus was just enjoying the swing like Roman did before yesterday happened. Remus’s grin grew wider and more demented with each step Roman took towards the centre of the clearing. He couldn’t deny the hint of fear planted in him from that smile.

Another step and he was right in front of Remus, who stood up and presented his brother the swing, a sweeping hand indicating the seat for the prince. The villain offering the hero a seat. Roman thanked him, and sat down,thinking of how it was so nice that Remus was kinder today. A naïve thought indeed.

Within two seconds of Roman being seated, Remus flipped the chair over, sending the prince tumbling to the hard ground. Two birds flew out of the tree, disturbed by what ensued beneath their home. Remus only cackled harder, something about flipping roman off and double birds. Roman didn’t understand it, he would have to ask Patton or Logan later. He got up, yet again brushing down the dirt and leaves from his beautiful prince outfit. How dare his villain of a brother mess his outfit up and bruise him so badly?

The creative side returned to the clearing less and less often. Over time, he feared the place of his happiness, knowing going there would result in a horrible headache and bruises all over his body.

One of the last times he returned, Remus wasn’t there. This was normal, he often hid so Roman wouldn’t suspect anything. Cautiously, Roman climbed onto the sturdy wooden seat of the swing, something he’d always loved about it, how safe the wood beneath him used to feel. He took a few swings. No sign of Remus yet. Odd.

Fear only seemed to mount inside him as he swung, glancing left and right for signs of his evil brother. It seemed to become too much. He couldn’t swing without the growing fear of his head being cracked open again, just like one of the previous times he had been swinging. So he ran. Maybe Remus followed him out. Maybe Remus was never even there. But the younger brother had no idea what he’d done to the older. 

“And that’s why I, the wondrous Prince Roman, am terribly afraid of swings thanks to my evil brother.” Roman glared at Remus, who was lying across the top of a couch across the room, before bowing, “The end!”

“I know you want me to do it again, my masochist bro!” Remus called out.

“Frick you, Remus.”

“Go ahead!”

“REMUS-”

“Princey sit down, you’re blocking the movie screen.” Virgil cut in irritably from his perch on top of an armchair. Roman threw his brother one last dramatic glare before taking his seat next to Patton and wrapping himself in his disney blanket once more.

“Aw kiddo, I had no idea you were so afraid of swings! And you told the story so well!”

“Why thank you Padre! I-”

“My totally not favourite part was the bit with the birds.” Janus drawled, giving Roman one too. Roman glared at the snake and returned the favour.

“Now kiddos, let’s not fight-”

“Indeed.” Logan interjected. “However Roman, while that was an intriguing tale, it was entirely grammatically incorrect! You told it aloud in third person!” He looked so offended by Roman’s apparent grammar errors.

“I was just trying to tell it in a fairytale format, Microsoft nerd.”

“Shut it, the movie’s starting!” Virgil called out, and they all turned to Thomas’s TV. The opening credits began, and each side settled in for a long movie night.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first post on ao3, of course lol  
> but i hope whoever reads this enjoys whatever this was, and kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!!  
> also correct me (nicely) if you see any grammar/spelling mistakes!


End file.
